Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and a control method of the image pickup apparatus and, more particularly, to a recording and reproducing technique of a photographed image, suitable for use in an image pickup apparatus arranged to detect an attitude.
Description of the Related Art
When an image pickup apparatus is used to photograph an image, there may be a case where the image pickup apparatus is held vertically as well as a case where being held in a conventionally normal positional state. In this instance, there has been known a method whereby angle information showing a photographing angle is added to image information showing a photographed image, the image is rotated and displayed on an image reproducing apparatus side on the basis of the angle information, and a browsing person views the image with the top and bottom thereof being normally positioned.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S58-182977 proposes an image information reproducing apparatus constructed in such that in the case where an image is photographed vertically, an attitude flag showing that the image is photographed vertically is added, and at the time of reproduction, the image is rotated vertically and displayed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-208096 proposes such a digital camera that when an image is photographed vertically, a frame for a framing assistance is displayed, and in the case where the image is photographed in such a state, the photographed image is recorded in a state where it is rotated by 90 or 270 degrees.
Such image pickup apparatuses that a display apparatus portion is closable or rotatable to a main body of the image pickup apparatus has also been known. Those image pickup apparatuses can in an arbitrary angular state to photograph. There is also a product which presumes a usage case where the image pickup apparatus is held upside down.
If a vertical image photographed by holding the image pickup apparatus vertically is displayed by adjusting the top and bottom of the image to those of a display apparatus and further fitting the image into a general landscape display area, the image is reduced more than that in the case where the image is displayed so as to fit into a vertically long display area. Therefore, in a display apparatus which can be held in a hand of the user of a portable phone terminal, a digital camera, or the like, in order to largely display a vertical image with a full screen, there is a case where the function for performing the rotational display according to the attitude flag as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S58-182977 is used purposely in an off state. In such a case, the vertical image having a flag of 90 degrees is displayed so that the top and bottom thereof are positioned in the lateral direction of the display apparatus.
However, changing a holding state of the display apparatus so as to rotate the display apparatus itself by 90 degrees, the used can change the top and bottom of the image so as to be positioned in the normal direction when seen from the user and can see the largely displayed image. It is assumed here that the rotation of the image according to the attitude of the display apparatus is not performed. The reason why the function for performing the rotational display according to the attitude flag is purposely turned off is that there is such an advantage that the user can see the largely displayed image as mentioned above.
However, in the case where an image held upside down by 180 degrees is displayed, the user needs to rotate the display apparatus itself by 180 degrees in order to see the image with the top and bottom thereof being positioned in the normal direction. However, even if the display apparatus itself is rotated by 180 degrees, since a size of the image after the rotation of the display apparatus is equal to that of the image before the display apparatus is rotated, the advantage which is caused by turning off the rotational display according to the flag is not obtained for the user. That is, since the user has to rotate the display apparatus, it simply results in a surplus troublesomeness.
According to the method whereby before the image is recorded, the image itself is rotated in the direction according to the attitude of the image pickup apparatus and the recording is performed as disclosed in Patent Literature 2 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-208096, there is such a problem that the vertical image is displayed rather small in the landscape display area.
The foregoing problem also occurs similarly in a display apparatus which does not inherently have the function for performing the rotational di-play according to the attitude flag.